I'm Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket
by youdbettergetdownhere
Summary: Drabble based off the song I'm Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket by Pierce the Veil, written as a meme response for Tumblr user dammitimanurse A few months after Leonard McCoy's divorce to his wife Jocelyn, the future CMO of the Enterprise's life is in ruins. In a last hope to patch things up, in the middle of the night he takes back his little girl Joanna. (1034)


dammitimanurse — - I'm Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket _Choke, tried to wash you down_  
_With something strong_  
_Tried, but the taste of blood remains_  
_Cold, empty mattresses_  
_And falling stars_  
_My, how they start to look the same_

He sculls another glass of Bourbon, trying to wash away the memories of his broken marriage. He's been sleeping around; little, cheap apartments and hotel rooms, but nowhere feels right. The beds are all cold and empty, and it just doesn't feel right sleeping without Joce by his side and Jojo a couple of rooms down.

**He really didn't think he'd miss them that much.**

It's getting to the point where he just doesn't care. He's drunk 40% of the time, and hungover for the rest. Everything blurs together. Everynight, it's the same shitty apartment. The same cold, hard mattress, and the same feeling waking up. He's so over it.

He needs a change. He needs to go back to how it was.

**He needs his little girl.**

_So keep in happiness_  
_And torture me while I_  
_Tell you let's go in style_  
_A million hooks around_  
_A million ways to die_  
_Darling it's cold outside._

In the darkness of night, he parks the car in front of his old house. He knows Jocelyn would be asleep by now - she never was one to stay awake too late. A part of him is telling him what he's about to do is madness, and it's probably right, but the alcohol's telling him otherwise and he trusts his newly found comforter more than his broken self.

His footsteps are light as he makes his way around the side of the house and climbing the tree whose branches lead off near her window. It's open, as it usually is. Little Jo can't sleep properly with the windows shut, even on cold nights like this one.

"Jojo, honey. Wake up, darlin'; Daddy's here. I'm gonna take you away."

"Daddy, I'm sleepy."

"I know, bunny. We'll be home soon, kay? You're comin' to stay with me for a little while. Just grab your shoes and I'll pack some clothes, mkay?"

He shoves some clothes into a little pink backpack as she sits on the bed, holding her stuffed bear Mr. Spooky close to her chest. He grabs her hand and they sneak out through the house, her coat left hanging over her chair.

He smells faintly of booze, and his words are slurred slightly, but 5 year old Joanna doesn't notice.

The only thoughts running through his mind are how Jocelyn's going to kill him for this. God, that woman could be scary. She'd do anything for Jo, and anything to get back at Leonard. Oh well. You only live once; might as well go in style.

_"_Darlin', it's cold 's your coat?"

"I dunno."

"Silly bugger. Use daddy's jacket."

_No, no more eyes to see the sun_  
_You slide into bed_  
_While I get drunk_

They get back to the hotel, he tucks her into the bed, the rumpled sheets stained with coffee and urine from other people who'd used the room before him. It's gotta be the shittiest place in Georgia, but it's all he can afford. Jocelyn left him with nothing, not even a job. It's been a struggle to even pay the rent of little dumps like these.

He doesn't sleep that night; sits at the rickety wooden table with a bottle of bourbon in his hand, partaking n his nightly ritual of getting himself hammered, not seeming to think about what it's going to be like for Jo the next morning when's hungover.

_Slow conversations with a gun_  
_Mean more than I've ever_  
_Said to anyone, anyone_

When Jocelyn shows up at his door the next morning, his head's aching and he feels like he's gonna throw up. He pulls his gun, and points it at his exwife, and they talk for what seems like hours, the gun slowly makes it wake down, and she snatches it from him when he's not paying attention.

_So keep in happiness_  
_And torture me while I_  
_Tell you let's go in style_  
_A million hooks around_  
_A million ways to die_  
_Darling, let's go inside_  
_It'll be alright_

Jo's crying; her 5 year old mind doesn't understand what's going on. Why mommy's yelling at daddy, and why daddy looks like he's gonna pass out. She just wants them to be happy. Wants them to be a family. Why did daddy have to go? Why weren't they at home? She doesn't understand, and so she cries and cries and cries until daddy comes and wraps his strong, comforting arms around her and she hugs him, even though he smells funny and his beard's all scratchy.

"It'll be alright, darlin'. We're gonna sort this out."

She just nods and goes back to sleep.

_Well fuck, what am I supposed to be impressed?_  
_You're just another set of bones to lay to rest_  
_I guess it's time to say goodnight_  
_Hope you had a really good time, good time_  
_Good time_

Jocelyn drags him out of the room, and starts bragging about how well she's been coping. How well everthing's been going for her without him, and yeah, it hurts, but he's too pissed off to be upset.

"Fuck this. Fuck _you!_ Damn it, Joce. Just get out. Take her and go. I can't fuckin' deal with this. You say you're goin' so goddamned well without me? Fine. You'll never have to see me again. I'm leavin' and I sure as hell ain't comin' back. It's been fun, Jocey. So very _fun; _hope you've enjoyed yerself. Now get the hell outta my house."

_But I will soon forget_  
_The color of your eyes_  
_And you'll forget mine_

She goes, and takes the only thing he had left to live for with her. Now he really does have nothing left. No one to turn to. Nothing to do.

_So keep in happiness_  
_And torture me while I_  
_Tell you let's go in style_  
_A million hooks around_  
_A million ways to die_  
_Let's go outside_  
_It'll be alright_

He knows exactly where to go.

Two words, two syllables.

**_Starfleet._**


End file.
